Yin and Yang
by Boondock Jake
Summary: Brutal Paws of Fury Fic: Kendo Coyote and Foxy Roxy have more than a friendly sparing session.
1. Chapter 1

Yin And Yang

_Author's Note: Aite, here's the scoop. This is my first story on so please...be gentle. I'll try to keep the spelling and grammer errors down. I tend to find this story unique because it involves two characters from what I guess you could call an "Underground" Video Game known as, "Brutal: Paws Of Fury". Any way, This fic does involve sexual situations BUT I will try to keep it classy as possible. I know there's been some controversy with the NC-17 rule and all, so if anyone finds that this violates the rules, please inform me and I will change the content or remove it from the site. Whew! Now that's out of the way, let's get on with the story!_

_Kendo Coyote, Foxy Roxy and Everyone else from Brutal are Copyright to Gametek Inc._

Chapter 1

Japan, D'Saki Dojo...

**Punch after punch**, kick after kick. Nothing could break his defense. Foxy Roxy stood back a bit to catch her breath. "_Dammnit_..." She thought, wiping some of the sweat off her bright orange fur. No matter what she did, contact could not be made. Kendo Coyote stood patiently, waiting for her to catch her breath.

She hated it when he did that.

The way he stood, shifting his weight onto one foot, with his arms crossed over his chest. Those deep blue eyes staring into her jade ones. It felt as if he was judging her ability and effort. "Oh well," she thought, "At least his eyes are on my face and not my tits or ass."

Roxy certainly lived up to her nickname. She was a very attractive vixen as anyone could tell. Long, slender legs, a tight heart shaped bottom and large perfectly rounded breasts defined her features. While proud of her body, it tended to cause some problems. When your a fighter and attract the attention that Roxy does from her competitors, her MALE competitors, they don't tend to take her seriously. Roxy always fighted in Intergender competitions, wanting to prove that she could be just a good a fighter as any man could. And she usually was.

But Kendo was different.

The vixen remembers when she first met the quiet young martial artist. It was during the infamous Brutal Tournament, where fighters from around the globe would compete on a secluded island to be called the best. She, being the only female in the tournament, felt excluded from her fellow competitors as they thought she had no right being in a "Man's Sport". Roxy had to endure countless insults and cat calls before, during and after her bouts. It was a complete lack of disrespect to the fighter and their skill. But during a late night walk along the beach she found a certain fighter sharpening his skills.

_His light tan fur ruffled in the wind as he thrust a foot out, striking an unseen foe. It came down slowly and as soon as it touched the cool sand, he executed an uppercut followed by a low leg sweep, sand spraying into the dark night. Roxy stood a ways behind him, silently admiring his concentration and intensity. The coyote was just about to perform another high kick when he noticed her. The foot came down and he took a more relaxed position. _

_Crossing his arms and shifting his weight on one foot, he asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"_

_Roxy straightened herself and answered, "Just passing through." And procced to walk. "It's not right you know." He called after her. She stopped and turned around, a somewhat confused look on her face. "The way these so called fighters treat you." The coyote explained, moving a little closer to her. The vixen crossed her arms across her ample chest and just stared at him as if trying to figure if this guy was being honest or just sweet talking to get in her pants. "I've seen your bouts," he said brushing some of the sand off his loose black pants, "Your style seems quite unique. I'm guessing some sort of technique from Thailand?" _

_Roxy answered, "Yes. I trained throughout India and China." But she was hesitant at first. She wasn't exactly sure where this conversation was leading._

_The coyote nodded then stared out onto the ocean. A full moon hung in the sky, just above the water's surface as if afraid touching, it would sink into the wartery abyss. "Beautiful isn't it?" He muttered as if she wasn't there. He looked back to her and saw she was still staring at him with confusion and distrust. The coyote let out a low chuckle and said, "I know what your thinking," Roxy raised an eyebrow. "I have no intention of leading you back to my hut or anywhere else. I just thought I would introduce myself. Kendo." He assured her and stuck out his hand._

_Roxy was hesitant but took his hand and shook, "Indra. But everyone else calls me Roxy."_

_Kendo smiled and shook back. "Well Roxy, good luck in the tournament. I hope to see you again soon." And with that, Kendo picked up whatever else he had with him and walked away._

_Roxy watched him walk across the sandy beach until he disappered into the darkness. She stood there on the beach, the waves silently crashing into the bank. Curiosity and intrest creeping into the back of her mind. _

_As the Tournament went on, she would see Kendo in his fights. He possesed a skill and intensity that she had never seen before. Kendo would easily take down his opponents but unlike everyone else here who were all about their egos, Kendo had respect for the other fighters as well. He would never strike if their backs were turned, never strike when they were down and would bow after the match._

_Roxy was impressed. She knew now that he wasn't a lowlife like most of the fighters here, which for some odd reason relieved her. But there was something amiss about him. Kendo would always be alone. No one would talk to him and he would talk to no one as well. When ever Roxy would ask around about him, the others would snort, roll their eyes, shake their heads or make some sort of disapproving gesture._

_On the last days of the Tournament, Kendo was in the semi-final bout. And of all people, it was against her._

_Their battle was a long one. They traded blows for over twenty minutes, driving more force into each one. Unfortunatley for Roxy, Kendo was more skilled and eventually came out on top. She felt angry and embarassed that she lost but glad it was against someone that respected her. _

_Kendo bowed to her and she the same. "Your a great fighter Roxy," he said with a slight grin. "Never let them forget that." Motioning to the crowd with his eyes. Roxy couldn't help but smile back a bit and watch as he left the arena, blending into the sea of fighters._

_Roxy had to leave that day as all fighters do when they are eliminated. She never had the chance to see if Kendo won the Tournament or find out more about him for that matter. She didn't understand what made him so interesting to her. There was just so much mystery about him that haunted her mind._

_"Who are you Kendo?" She wondered, watching the island from the plane fade into the distance._

Roxy wouldn't see Kendo again until a year later. While traveling through Japan, looking for more Tournament work, she came across a poster on a restaurant wall. It advertised a Dojo run by Grandmaster Kendo Coyote, Winner of the Brutal Tournament. Seeing that this was her chance to solve the martial artist enigma, Roxy found her way to his Dojo. Oddly enough, the Dojo was located in the mountains, isolated from the city in a maze of forest.

Upon arriving, Kendo didn't seem suprised one bit. He took her in and served her lunch where he then procceded to answer her questions. She found out that he was just a year older than her, she being twenty-four. He never knew where he came from or who his parents were much like Roxy. She was raised in India then in Britain were she learned English and her fighting style. Kendo was orpahned as a baby and was raised by an old martial arts teacher who taught him in Tae Kwon Do. Unfortunatley the old man died when Kendo was fourteen, forcing him to live on his own in the upstairs apartment of the Dojo. But he carried on the old man's lesson, gaining more and more experience as the years went by.

Kendo seemed more than happy to discuss his beginnings but when Roxy asked about his choice of anti-socialism, Kendo would change the subject by offering her to train with him in his Dojo. He was impressed with her abilities but knew she could do better. Roxy found the offer very tempting but wasn't sure if she trusted Kendo enough yet to stay in the Dojo with him, alone in the woods. Kendo understood and told her that whenever she was ready, he would be waiting.

For the next two months, Roxy would visit Kendo and do some exercises with him. It didn't take long for him to gain her trust as he proved to be a gentleman and a friend. A week later she moved into the spare room upstairs.

That was over eight months ago and right now she was more concerned with what was happening right now.

Kendo didn't even look like he was sweating as they had been sparing for over an hour. He always had this aura around him that made him seem invincible. Most fighters who had such an aura were usually ego-freaks. But like before, she knew he was different.

And that was one of the qualities what made her so attracted to him.

Roxy took the time of her breather to give him one of many look overs. His light tan fur looked so tempting to run her fingers through, Muscles rippled through his arms and chest, right down to his stone hard abs. For someone who had taken his fair share of blows, He still sported a handsome face. Roxy found it cute that his fur was all tan except for a splash of white on his muzzle, giving him a newborn pup look. But she loved his eyes the most. Like blue orbs of emotion that almost always forced her to look away.

"You ready?" He asked, breaking her out of her trance. She nodded and took her stance.

**Kendo sighed **while ducking one of Roxy's kicks. _"She's still not looking where she needs to strike."_ He thought. As he ducked, he stuck out his leg and sweeped her other foot, causing the lovely vixen to fall flat on her back. She pounded the mat in frustration. "Take five." He told her.

Roxy got up silently and sat down on the bench against the wall. Kendo picked up his water bottle and took a swig, studying her carefully. "Something is wrong with her..." He thought. He watched as Roxy stretched her arms above her head, unknowingly giving Kendo a full view of her chest. He looked away quickly, cursing under his breath.

Kendo had alot of respect for Roxy. The fighting world was dominated by men and she was what some considered an unwanted guest. Kendo hated it when people were quick to judgement due to gender or race. But Roxy had a fire in her that most fighters lacked. And he found that to be quite...attractive. She was without a doubt the most beautiful and sexy vixen he has ever seen. And he had seen alot.

A brief memory of Kendo's past flashed in his mind, causing him to quickly shake his head as if trying to loosen the thoughts from his brain.

Regaining his composure, he walked over to her, asking, "What's up Roxy?"

She looked up at him, putting a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?" Kendo gave her a stern look. "I mean your not focusing on your targets. You had several openings where you could of taken me down but you missed them completely." Roxy stood up rubbing the back of her head, letting out a low sigh. "I've just had some stuff on my mind. That's all."

"Well get focused. It's pathetic." Kendo said turning his back.

"What did you say?" Roxy demanded in a low and less than sweet voice. If there was one thing she hated, it was disrespect of her abilities and effort. "You heard me babe. If you can't keep up then pack up." The coyote stated. He could hear Roxy's tail lashing back in forth against the bench in anger. _"That's it. Get angry."_ He thought, his back still turned to her. Roxy lunged forward, roughly grabbing his sleveless shirt, ready to beat the hell out of him. But before she could even blink, Kendo spun around and grabbed her wrists, then leaned back causing Roxy to fall forward. He stuck his foot into her stomach and pushed upwards, flipping the fox onto her back. Kendo rolled through, ending up on top of her, pinning both of her arms to the mat.

She stared up into his eyes in suprise. "Lesson one Rox," he said softly, their muzzles inches apart, "Never let an emotion fight for you, especially anger."

Roxy didn't say anything. She just kept staring into his blue eyes, losing herself. Kendo was finding himself doing the same with her. They both started to close the space between their muzzles slowly, finally ending in a kiss.

It started off slow but turned more agressive and passionate. Their tounges wrestled and danced, caressing each others teeth and gums. Kendo released her arms and now had one hand under her back, pushing her into him and the other caressing her stomach, loving the soft, silky feel of her fur. Roxy had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her hands wandering over his chiseled chest.

Roxy wasn't going to lie to herself. She wanted him. Bad.

Her lust for Kendo started over the first two months she spent with him. It was torture spending so much time with him and not being able to say or do the things she wanted to him. He was just so good to her and gave her chances no one else would, without having physical intentions involved.

Kendo was enjoying this just as much as she was.

He has fantasized of this moment for a long time but never thought it would come true. Watching her train, seeing her voluptues body bend and bounce, drove his hormones crazy. And now he had her.

Kendo moved his hand from her stomach up her royal blue tube top, softly squeezing her breast. Roxy let out a suprised and delighted moan in his mouth. But all of a sudden Kendo stopped and broke away from her, quickly standing to his feet, softly panting. Roxy looked up at him with lust and dissapointment in her eyes. "I...I'm sorry Roxy. I shouldn't have..." Kendo apologized, refusing to look at her. "I...I have to go." He said quickly and left the Dojo without letting her say a word.

The desire that was burning up in Roxy, had faded as quickly as it had appeared. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, feeling alone and confused.

"God dammnit Kendo..." She thought, staring out at the sun setting on the forest.

End of Chapter 1

_A/N: There you go! The first chapter done. Hopefully I'll have the second one up by next week sometime. Hope you've enjoyed it so far and please R/R but no flames please._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Alright, time for Chapter 2! Once again I will warn you that this chapter will contain sexual situations, but nothing graphic. In fact I've decided not to write a detailed love scene but it will contain some over all fluffiness. Well enjoy!_

Chapter 2

**Kendo sighed** heavily as he opened the door to the Dojo. Night had fallen and the only light that illuminated the room was the full moon. He walked over to a bench beside a window and sat down, his head hanging in between his knees.

_"You are such an idiot Kendo..."_ His subconscious told him.

All he could think about the entire night was the incident that took place a few hours ago. The feel of her fur, the sweet scent the envoloped her, those tasty lips, that magnificent body. It drove Kendo mad that he was so close to having it all, only to have it ripped away because of his shameful past.

Kendo lifted his head and stared out the window. Roxy had most likely gone to bed but probably not very happy. He would be pretty pissed too if some woman got him all hot and bothered then just walk out. Kendo felt horrible about how he handled that situation. Walking out was a cowardly thing to do and wouldn't be suprised if Roxy never wanted to see him again.

"I should of never even kissed her." He said out loud to no one. Or so he thought.

"Am I really that unattractive?" Came a female voice.

Kendo stood up startled and squinted in the darkness to see the owner of the voice, though he already knew who it was. Roxy stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight revealing her beautiful self which was only covered by a bathrobe. Kendo swallowed hard as he felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Your back I see." The vixen said, crossing her arms over her large bosom. The robe was opened a bit, exposing some cleveage, causing Kendo to have a hard time speaking.

"I...uh..." He started but Roxy cut him off. "You kissed me earlier today and got me to a point where I was so horny, I was ready to rip off my clothes and do you right here on the mats. That's what you were going to say right?" She said quite aggressively, her ears flattened against the back of her head.

Kendo closed his eyes in frustration and kicked the bench so hard it cracked. Roxy took a step back startled and a little scared. Kendo looked back at her and saw the fear in her eyes and his looked softned. "I'm sorry Roxy...I didn't mean to scare you. It's just..." He started but couldn't finish as he didn't know how to tell her what was bothering him. He sat down on the mat, taking his coat off and threw it across the room, hanging his head in his hands. Roxy felt her anger wash away as it was replaced with concern for the coyote. She sat down beside him and took his hand into hers. Kendo looked up at her and she gave him a warm smile. "It's okay. What's wrong?" She asked softly. Kendo looked into her eyes and felt all of his feelings start to arise within him.

"Look Roxy," He began. "Today I did something I shouldn't have. I didn't ask for your permission nor should have let my feelings for you get in the way of your training. So for that I apologize." Roxy was about to protest but Kendo continued. "But I wanted so bad to be with you. I won't lie to you Roxy. Since you've been training here, I've wanted you but not because you have one hell of a body." Roxy blushed a bit and squeezed his hand affectionatly. "You amaze me. You never give up when your surrounded by men who will tell you that you can't do it. You train harder than some of the best fighters I've ever seen and you have a pure heart. Not one that's been tainted with egotism and selfishness...like mine." He finished looking away. Roxy felt her heart thundering in her chest as her feelings for the martial artist started to stir up again as it did earlier that day, but his last words confused her.

"What are you talking about? I've never met anyone as unselfish and as kind as you." She told him. Kendo snorted a laugh. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who I was four years ago." He stated. Roxy had a confused look on her face causing Kendo to sigh.

"After my Master passed away, I started to enter tournaments to make money. I knew I was good, good enough to beat anyone there and I did. So entered another and won that one, then another and another, until I had ten tournament victories under my belt. At that point I was doing well financially but I wanted more, more victories, more respect. I started to hit up the big tournaments, where fighters came from around the world. The money was better and the victories greater. I started to win those too. I was twenty one years old and already a three time world champion." Kendo smiled a bit at the memory.

"But as the wins stacked up, so did my ego. I started to belive that no one was better than me and that the fighters I was put up against weren't even in the same league as me. Then the ways of a fast life started to pick up too. I would be out all night partying almost on a daily basis. I was smart enough to stay away from drugs and alcohol but the women were my biggest addiction." He finished looking at her briefly.

"I would be going home every night with one or even two ladies, thinking I was hot shit." He said laughing and shaking his head sadly. "Then one day at a tournament, I lost in the finals. Then it happened again the next time, then the next time and again. I was getting frustrated and then one day at a bar I took out on some poor guy." Kendo paused, staring at the floor.

"Some other fighters were joshing me on how I wasn't ruthless enough and that's why I lost. So, being the dumb fuck that I was, I grabbed some random guy and beat the hell out of him to prove how ruthless I was. I was about to give his head another punch when I looked into his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face and was shaking he was so scared. At that moment I realized what I had become and felt so sick I wanted to vomit. I had disgraced my Master, my teachings, my fellow fighters and myself. I lost respect from all the fighting world that I had worked so hard to gain. I wasn't allowed to enter anymore tournaments because no one would fight me. I decided the only way to regain my dignity and honor was to start from square one. I headed back to the Dojo and started my training all over again. I also swore off women until I was ready to find one and treat her right, as a person and not an object."

"That's why you left today." Roxy said softly. Kendo nodded, still not looking at her. "I didn't want to take a chance of hurting you like that or I would never be able to forgive myself."

The two were silent for a while until Kendo spoke again, "I was lucky the Brutal Tournamnet excepted me and even luckier to have met you."

Roxy felt a happiness she had never experienced before. She wanted to shout out to the world about being the luckiest girl in the world. Suddenly, the desire that plauged her body earlier began to form again and very quickly. A seductive smile formed on her face as she stood up and straddled her self on his lap. Kendo's eyes widen in suprise and felt himself starting to sweat. "Rox, I..." He began but Roxy silenced him with a kiss. Kendo felt frozen but quickly melted into the kiss and began to kiss back. Roxy broke away and whispered, "You would never hurt me right?" Kendo stared up at her, his breath quickening. "Never, but..." Again Roxy silenced him with a kiss. She broke away again, nuzzling him and saying, "Then what's the problem?"

Kendo knew she was right. He cared for her and had no intention of hurting her in anyway.

He rolled her over and kissed the vixen deeply, while she had one hand roaming his back and the other sneaking down his pants. Kendo started to tug on her sash but she stopped him and pushed away. Standing up, she did a sexy walk over to the stairs that led up to the apartment. "If you want me, you have to catch me." She cooed and headed upstairs to her room. Kendo raced after her, shedding his clothes in the process.

**Roxy got** off of Kendo, her lungs panting for air. Kendo himself found that he was a little winded. Roxy cuddled up to his body, drapping an arm across his chest and nuzzling his neck. "That...was fun." Kendo said between breaths, wrapping his arms around her. Roxy giggled and licked his muzzle, "I knew you'd be good." She said with a smirk and settled back into his embrace. "Hope we didn't scare anyone taking a walk in the woods." He said. Roxy had been anything but quiet during their little romp. _"She sure was responsive...not to mention flexible."_ He thought with a smile. There was no response from Roxy. He looked down and saw she was fast asleep, a small grin on her muzzle. Kendo softly rubbed her back, making her let out a what sounded like happy moan. He kissed the top of her head and settled back into her bed. The feel of her breath against his neck and the warmth of her body on his his soothed Kendo to point where he could no longer keep his eyes open. Slowly he fell asleep, wondering what kind of suprises will happen during tomorrow's training session?

The End

_A/N: There ya go! My first story done! I hope you enjoyed it and I will have some new stories for you all soon enough. See ya!_


End file.
